Injustice 2 Equestria girls (Dlc)
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: mas adversario que conocer o quien confiar ?
1. Twilight vs Dlc

**Hellboy**

Twilight: mi amiga sunset dice conoce sujeto llamado tirek que es rojo

Hellboy : donde esta ese tirek

Twilight: sunset sabe donde el esta

* * *

Hellboy: tu magia es una basura

Twilight: la magia inpredecible

Hellboy: se supone debo estar impresionado

* * *

Twilight: he escuchado que los demonio nunca son bueno

Hellboy : que tal si te vas carajo

Twilight: te enseñare respetarme

* * *

Hellboy: la magia de la amistad que poderosa es ?

Twilight: quiere averiguarlo Hellboy

Hellboy: pues es caso comencemos

* * *

Twilight: esa cola no te incomoda

Hellboy: tiene su ventajas

Twilight: veamos si es mas que una decoración

* * *

Hellboy: lastima que no sea un monstruo

Twilight: una vez fui monstruo

Hellboy: adelante muestre ese monstruo

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Twilight **:** quien eres hombre de hielo ?

Sub Zero: ya conocemos soy sub zero

Twilight **:** muéstrame lo que tienes

* * *

Sub Zero: Midnight aun esta dentro ti twilight

Twilight **:** ella ya no existe dentro mi

Sub Zero: no nunca bajes la guardia

* * *

Twilight **:** tu magia helada no podrá congelarme

Sub Zero: tienes experiencia con la criomancia

Twilight **:** digamos que es una corazonada

* * *

Sub Zero: vete de aquí twilight o saldrá lastimada

Twilight **:** tengo que derrote gran maestro averiguar algo

Sub Zero: no tendré piedad contigo

* * *

Twilight **:** mi ciencia y magia no tiene igual

Sub Zero: pensarlo demuestra tu ignorancia

Twilight **:** no lo creo

* * *

Sub Zero: y como esperaba vencerme

Twilight **:** tengo unas sorpresa para ti

Sub Zero: te aplastare como un insecto

* * *

 **Red hood**

Red Hood: hora de sacar la basura

Twilight **:** no sera fácil derrotarme

Red Hood: veamos si sangras

* * *

Twilight: de cierta manera eres un zombie

Red Hood: no lo creo twilight

Twilight: veamos si mi teoría es cierta

* * *

Red Hood: ultimo aviso retira o muere

Twilight **:** no me mataras

Red Hood: depende si mantengo mi palabra

* * *

Twilight: matar no es una solucion

Red Hood: si vive lo suficiente como yo lo entenderá

Twilight: espero no ser como tu

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: abandonaste a tu amiga starlight

Twilight: lo se

Starfire: prepárate ser juzgada

* * *

Twilight: tu energía es fuego

Starfire: tus emociones esta confusas

Twilight: no lo creo korin

* * *

Starfire: usa magia como raven

Twilight: pero no uso magia oscura

Starfire: prepárate ser juzgada

* * *

Twilight: lista princesa de fuego

Starfire: rindete o sufre

Twilight: te enseñare no molestarme

* * *

Starfire: debes creer en la amistada

Twilight: como si nunca lo hubiera oido

Starfire: demuestra como defiende a los amas

* * *

Twilight: por que esa cara princessa

Starfire: no sera amable contigo twili

Twilight: ni yo contigo adelante

* * *

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: mis para demonios llegara pronto

Twilight: no dejare que destruyas mi mundo

Darkseid: de rodillas gusano

* * *

Twilight: Darkseid

Darkseid: tu magia no hará daño

Twilight: no dejare de pelear por mi mundo

* * *

Darkseid: arrodíllate mujer ante nuevo dios

Twilight: no manipulara

Darkseid: esta no forma de complacer a tu maestro

* * *

Twilight: la anti vida es lo que interesa

Darkseid: todo obedecerían la voluntad de Darkseid

Twilight: no tiene remedio

* * *

Darkseid: equestria arrodillara ante Darkseid

Twilight: no hasta me derrotes

Darkseid: desafio aceptado

* * *

 **Black manta**

Black manta: el fenómeno de la semana

Twilight: tus rayos no son ningún problemas

Black manta: acabas de poner esto mas interesante

* * *

Twilight: un enemigo de aquaman supongo ?

Black manta: solo quiero la cabeza de aquaman

Twilight: adelante cabeza de burbuja

* * *

Black manta: sera mi primer asesinato del dia

Twilight: mi magia se encargara de ti

Black manta: te llevaras tu orgullo a la tumba

* * *

Twilight: uso la ciencia para explicarlo todo

Black manta: uso la ciencia para matar

Twilight: y el nombre de ella no permitiré manta

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June Moon: ella devorara tu alma

Twilight: nada que mi magia no puede hacer

Enchantress: juguemos un poco Twilight

* * *

Twilight: me interesa tu magia

Enchantress: mi magia negra es superio

Twilight: vemos que mas hace tu magia

* * *

 **Atom**

Atom: la evidencia sugiere que vas perder

Twilight: según mis calculo no te dejare ganar

Atom: quiere poner aprueba adelante

* * *

Twilight: tu poder muy asombroso

Atom: me encojo pero mantengo mi fuerza y velocidad

Twilight: necesito ese cinturón

* * *

Atom: básicamente solo eres genio mas nada especial

Twilight: mi ciencia es superior

Atom: algunos no les gusta hablar mucho

* * *

Twilight: estudia como ganar

Atom: no me veras venir

Twilight: no lo creo atom

* * *

Atom: alguna vez te han tragado vivo

Twilight: con planta gigante casi come una escuela

Atom: eso fascinante

* * *

Twilight: tienes algo que decir

Atom: bailo cabeza de un afiler

Twilight: vaya si que tomas riesgos

* * *

Atom: la materia de las enanas blancas es fascinate

Twilight: suena como algo interesante

Atom: esto trabajo para física cuantica

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: carece de pelear

Twilight: no quiero mas sermón Raiden

Raiden: te rendirá ante protector de la tierra

* * *

Twilight: asi que eres dios del trueno

Raiden: ya conocimos antes ?

Twilight: lo siento me confundes

* * *

Raiden: ambos no pertenecemos a este reino

Twilight: el invasor hay que derrotarlo

Raiden: no hasta aprendas controlarte

* * *

Twilight: así que conociste a la princesa Twilight del otro mundo te conoció cierto?

Raiden: ella demostró ser una luchadora de corazón

Twilight: pero yo la superare

* * *

Raiden: tu corazón esta divido y lucha con hechicería oscura

Twilight: Midnight ya no es parte de mi

Raiden: debe ser purificado con jin sei de su mundo

* * *

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo: tu no eres de por aquí verdad

Twilight: vengo un mundo diferente

Leonardo: veamos que tenemos aquí

* * *

Twilight: soy genio y científica

Leonardo: como mi hermano Donnie

Twilight: no puede ser mas lista que yo

* * *

Leonardo: deberías salir mas del laboratorio

Twilight: y perderme mucha investigación

Leonardo: veamos que tenemos aquí

* * *

Twilight: una tortuga ninja que habla, ahora lo he visto todo

Leonardo: no voltearas esta tortuga sobre su caparazón

Twilight: veamos tus habilidades

* * *

Donatello

Donatello: mi nombre donatello y quien eres tu

Twilight: twilight Sparkle

Donatello: buscas asistente de investigación

* * *

Twilight: veo trajiste unos artefactos y tengo unos para ti

Donatello: si tenemos suerte los dos aprenderemos algo

Twilight: veamos quien gana y pierde

* * *

Donatello: no podrás con ciencia de mi técnica

Twilight: adelante donnie

Donatello: hoy veremos cuanto sangraras

* * *

Twilight: ese caparazón es resistente

Donatello: claro no podrás atravesar lo

Twilight: solo necesito un aparato

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

Michelangelo: esto sera muy aburrido

Twilight: veo no eres divertido

Michelangelo: no todo lo contrario

* * *

Twilight: las tortugas come verduras

Michelangelo: también prefiero ramen

Twilight: un dato nada interesante

* * *

Michelangelo: otro experimento Twilight

Twilight: quiero saber que le da poderes

Michelangelo: suficiente no mas señor tortuga amable

* * *

Twilight: mi magia se encargara de ti

Michelangelo: prepárate para caer

Twilight: eso imposible que yo pierda

* * *

 **Rafael**

Rafael: te metiste con mutante equivocado

Twilight: no me provoques rafa

Rafael: cállate hagamos esto

* * *

Twilight: te debe controlar tu ira

Rafael: me enojo y que

Twilight: deberías ser mas amables

* * *

Rafael: solo buscaba buena pelea

Twilight: pregúntale a Rainbow o Applejack

Rafael: eso no servirá para nada

* * *

Twilight: que lo quieres de mi

Rafael: Mikey dice que prepara una deliciosa pizza

Twilight: necesitare un fontanero

* * *

Rafael: no te metas en mi camino

Twilight: contrólate rafa

Rafael: demuestra lo que tienes

* * *

Twilight: su maestro es hamsters ?

Rafael: mas bien una rata en nuestro maestro

Twilight: debe ser una familia muy unidad

 **_Pinkie Pie_**


	2. Pinkie Vs DLC

**Hellboy**

Pinkie: comiste mucho picante

Hellboy: me matas de aburrimiento niña

Pinkie: eres primero en decirlo

* * *

Hellboy: así que eres elemento de la risa ?

Pinkie: por supuesto que si rojo

Hellboy: sera imposible que me haga reír

* * *

Pinkie: que lo quieres de mi

Hellboy: tranquila rosita solo hago mi trabajo

Pinkie: que comience la diversión

* * *

Hellboy: por que hace lo que hace

Pinkie: me encanta hacer a las persona feliz

Hellboy: debí haber quedado a dormir mas

* * *

Pinkie: mi explosiones te pondrá lento

Hellboy: lo que sea tenga he visto peores

Pinkie: esto te agradara rojo

* * *

Hellboy: que tienes en mente

Pinkie: regresar a casa comer rico pastel de limón

Hellboy: jajaja ahora cocinaremos con gasolina

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Pinkie: copo de nieve

Sub Zero: te silenciare pinkamena

Pinkie: ahora quiero patinar

* * *

Sub Zero: el clan pie una familia de rocas

Pinkie: así es pero yo soy diferente

Sub Zero: en combate demostrara tu identidad

* * *

Pinkie: que hay frosty

Sub Zero: concéntrate Pinkie

Pinkie: que frió eres

* * *

Sub Zero: tremor te entrenaría para ser una mejor guerrera

Pinkie:que podría aprender de el

Sub Zero: a perfeccionar un poco

* * *

Pinkie: si te tiro una bola de nieve explota en pedazos

Sub Zero: no momento para bromas señorita Pinkie

Pinkie: veamos que si gano moneda de oro

* * *

Sub Zero: la otra Pinkie era alma de las fiesta

Pinkie: seguro era mas divertida

Sub Zero: no mas bien una molestia

* * *

Pinkie: un yogur helado

Sub Zero: congelare tu alma

Pinkie: no evitara que sea el alma de la fiesta

* * *

 **Red hood**

Red Hood: dime capucha roja

Pinkie: y donde esta el lobo ?

Red Hood: sabes que solo dime jason

* * *

Pinkie: me encanta ser alma de fiesta

Red Hood: la vida dura y cruel Pinkie

Pinkie: siempre debemos ser positivos

* * *

Red Hood: ultimo aviso retírate o muere

Pinkie: puedo alegra tu día jason

Red Hood: veamos si sangras

* * *

Pinkie: no es justo lo que le paso starlight

Red Hood: ella decidió su propio camino

Pinkie: y por que no la ayudaste

* * *

Red Hood: ella no debió intervenir mi camino

Pinkie: pudiste evitarlo

Red Hood: no es mi problemas es tu mundo

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: saludos terrícola

Pinkie: Pinkie pie, elemento de la risa

Starfire: demuestra tu habilidades de guerrera

* * *

Pinkie: mi cañón de fiesta dará diversión

Starfire: aun creo amistad

Pinkie: algo que tampoco olvido

* * *

Starfire: ocultas un corazón herido

Pinkie: aveces tengo miedo que mis amigas no les agraden

Starfire: que tus emociones no se vaya

* * *

Pinkie: muestra eso fuego artificiales

Starfire: aun creo amistad

Pinkie: algo que tampoco olvido

* * *

Starfire: debes creer en la amistada

Pinkie: se dice amistad

Starfire: aun entiendes lo que digo

* * *

Pinkie: tengo unas explosiona chispa para ti

Starfire: no lastimara para nada

Pinkie: eso creer

* * *

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: que clase de ser eres

Pinkie: una persona muy alegre

Darkseid: de rodillas necio

* * *

Pinkie: ve a salir tomar en sol

Darkseid: pagara por esa insolencia

Pinkie: no tengo miedo de ti

* * *

Darkseid: te quebrare con abuela bondad

Pinkie: debe ser una persona muy buenas

Darkseid: suplicara dulce alivio de la muerte

* * *

Pinkie: así que te llamas Darkseid prepárate ha ser vencido

Darkseid: Darkseid nunca sido vencido

Pinkie: quizá sea diferente

* * *

 **Black manta**

Black manta: esta fuera de tu elemento

Pinkie: no la risa es mi elemento

Black manta: eres una perdida de mi tiempo

* * *

Pinkie: el enemigo del cuadrado amarillo

Black manta: otro fenómeno meta humano

Pinkie: adelante manta

* * *

Black manta: rosita

Pinkie: no dejare que toque Aquaman

Black manta: sera un buen trofeo tu cabeza

* * *

Pinkie: Aquaman te detendrá

Black manta: eres un estorbo patricio

Pinkie: lo que diga cabeza de burbuja

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June Moon: por favor siga con esta pelea

Pinkie: que podría pasar ?

Enchantress: la bruja esta de regreso

* * *

Pinkie: soy alma de fiesta

Enchantress: sera un rico bocadillo

Pinkie: necesitare un poco de fuego

* * *

 **Atom**

Atom: nunca vi una ciencia están loca

Pinkie: ser un nerd no es lo mio

Atom: hay alguna que no les gusta charla

* * *

Pinkie: mi explosiones te derriba atom

Atom: mi opinión experta dice que esta exagerado

Pinkie: mi Pinkie sentido dice otra cosa

* * *

Atom: que clase de sentido tiene ?

Pinkie: cada parte de mi cuerpo me dice que va pasar

Atom: sera fascinante sujeto de pruebas

* * *

Pinkie: prepárate pelear contra mi

Atom: algo me dice no me va gustar

Pinkie: tranquilo te haré cupcake si derrotas

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: soy Raiden dios del trueno

Pinkie: lo siento te me haces conocido a la vez no

Raiden: muy bien te lo demostrare

* * *

Pinkie: hola rayo reina

Raiden: no sabio enojar un dios del trueno Pinkie

Pinkie: espero que traiga el nitro

* * *

Raiden: usa tu elemento para dar alegría a la persona

Pinkie: es parte de los elementos de la armonía

Raiden: entonces honrarme con tu combate

* * *

Pinkie: dicen que eres un dios del trueno

Raiden: he protegido la tierra por siglos

Pinkie: eres una reliquia muy vieja

* * *

Raiden: debería aprender valorar cada persona

Pinkie: por que dice como no hiciera

Raiden: por que entusiasmos hacia otra persona te a ciega Pinkie ti

* * *

Pinkie: me arreglas la tele

Raiden: soy dios trueno no un hechicero

Pinkie: espero que tenga un teléfono

* * *

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo: esta podría ser pelea mas difícil esta ahora

Pinkie: veamos si sabes divertirte

Leonardo: debo dejar la pizza ajo con de mikey

* * *

Pinkie: hola soy Pinkie Pie no ha visto mi lagarto

Leonardo: espero no sea cabeza de piel

Pinkie: quien cabeza de piel

* * *

Leonardo: pelea contigo sera muy educativo

Pinkie: vamos enseñarte sobre la amistad

Leonardo: esa lección dásela a rafa le agradara

* * *

Pinkie: asi que una sustancia su mutación quiera para gommy

Leonardo: lo siento Pinkie eso peligroso

Pinkie: Rainbow no cree lo mismo

* * *

 **Donatello**

Donatello: mi nombre donatello y quien eres tu

Pinkie: prepárate tortuga para enfrentarte a Pinkie pie

Donatello: necesita una extraordinaria evidencia la para comprobarlo

* * *

Pinkie: mi amiga Rainbow tiene una tortuga y quiere que sea la quinta tortuga

Donatello: como si necesitáramos de esa azul

Pinkie: te haré cambiar de opinión

* * *

Donatello: poder esta por las nubes

Pinkie: digamos Rainbow es la mas veloz

Donatello: no podría estar mas celoso

* * *

Pinkie: bandana morada como twilight

Donatello: tengo un regalo para ti

Pinkie: sorpredeme

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

Michelangelo: soy Michelangelo pero mi amigo me dicen Mikey

Pinkie: Pinkie pie se gusto pelear contigo

Michelangelo: solo en tu sueño viejo

* * *

Pinkie: 4 hermanos

Michelangelo: splinter nos estreno desde eramos bebes

Pinkie: una madera los entreno

* * *

Michelangelo: aléjate de mi pizza Pinkie

Pinkie: quiero mas

Michelangelo: nada interpone entre la pizza y yo

* * *

Pinkie: Pinkie sentido me ayudara ganar esta pelea

Michelangelo: solo vas quedar mal

Pinkie: no estoy muy seguro

* * *

Michelangelo: dicen eres buenas haciendo fiestas

Pinkie: las mejor de todas

Michelangelo: veamos si puede paliza con mis nunchaku

* * *

 **Rafael**

Rafael: te llevare ciudad golpiza

Pinkie: vamos gruñón

Rafael: llevemos esto a las calles

* * *

Pinkie: Pinkie Pie experta en fiesta

Rafael: mikey dice que prepara una pizza deliciosa

Pinkie: y mucho mas

* * *

Rafael: soy una maligna maquina verde de pelear

Pinkie: tengo unas chispa para ti rafa

Rafael: eso no servirá para nada

* * *

Pinkie: según el cuento la tortuga es lenta

Rafael: quieres que clave esto sai sabelotodo

Pinkie: esto veamos final del cuento

* * *

Rafael: aveces odio las persona alegre

Pinkie: vamos anímate

Rafael: quiza sea peor que mikey

* * *

Pinkie: por que eres así

Rafael: soy complicado déjame si

Pinkie: no puedo rafa

 **_Applejack_**


	3. Applejack vs DLC

**Hellboy**

Applejack: vaya si que eres un grandulon

Hellboy: gracias amigo

Applejack: veamos que puedes hacer grandote

* * *

Hellboy: muy dime la verdad vaquera

Applejack: soy el elemento de la honesta

Hellboy: debí haber quedado a dormir mas

* * *

Applejack: mi fuerza podrá destruir es puño de piedra

Hellboy: tranquila no te apresures vaquera

Applejack: comenzamos ya demonio rojo

* * *

Hellboy: podemos no hacer esto tu decides

Applejack: tu presencia me inquieta aveces

Hellboy: no diga no te lo advertí

* * *

Applejack: listo para perder rojo

Hellboy: ya escuche suficientes tonterías

Applejack: esta pelea se emocioante

* * *

Hellboy: que tienes en mente

Applejack: que perderá todo tu orgullo quizá

Hellboy: no apostaría la granja por eso

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Applejack: te me hace familiar

Sub Zero: su mundo raro pero asombroso

Applejack: eso algo diria Rarity

* * *

Sub Zero: huye de encuentro

Applejack: no perderé esta oportunidad de pelear

Sub Zero: no soy el que esta en riesgo

* * *

Applejack: he escuchado leyendas, cosa relacionadas con las nieves

Sub Zero: te lo seguro esta pelear es muy real

Applejack: veamos que saber hacer manos mágicas

* * *

Sub Zero: así que eres una granjera

Applejack: así es hombre helado

Sub Zero: veamos tu habilidades

* * *

Applejack: este collar me da mis poderes

Sub Zero: tu magia es impredecible

Applejack: sabemos como tratarla

* * *

Sub Zero: listo para pelear con el gran maestro

Applejack: espero que no congele el piso

Sub Zero: respecto tu valor

* * *

Applejack: soy elemento de la honestidad

Sub Zero: pero ser honesto tienes su desventajas

Applejack: lo se aveces duelen

* * *

 **Red hood**

Red Hood: esto muy extraño

Applejack: por que me sigue

Red Hood: lamentablemente esta mi lista

* * *

Applejack: las armas son malas

Red Hood: las armas son las respuesta

Applejack: no es como lo ve batman

* * *

Red Hood: no existe ni bien ni mal

Applejack: osea que quieres crea caos neutro

Red Hood: veamos si sangras

* * *

Applejack: esa mascara es curiosa

Red Hood: esta armas no son solo decoración

Applejack: tampoco miraba eso

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: saludos terrícola

Applejack: Applejack sera un gusto pelear contigo

Starfire: veamos tu habilidades

* * *

Applejack: sabe deberías conocer starlight

Starfire: no podrías esta mas de acuerdo

Applejack: te agradara

* * *

Starfire: que esta haciendo ?

Applejack: no es asunto tuyo princesa de fuego

Starfire: rinde te o sufre

* * *

Applejack: Rarity le encantaría hacerte tu atuendo

Starfire: como se que ella una guerrera digna

Applejack: no eso pero si costurera

* * *

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: huye encuentro o muere

Applejack: primero deberás obligarme

Darkseid: desafió aceptado

* * *

Applejack: donde eres tu

Darkseid: desde profundidades ardientes de apokolis

Applejack: bien veamos que puedo hacer contra ti

* * *

Darkseid: mi rayo omega te evaporizara

Applejack: imposible que puedas darme

Darkseid: a diferencia de ti el omega no falla

* * *

Applejack: Darkseid

Darkseid: yo soy tu nuevo dios mujer

Applejack: veamos que tan poderoso eres

* * *

 **Black manta**

Black manta: quieres pelear

Applejack: vamos balde

Black manta: sera mi primer asesinato del día

* * *

Applejack: sera un buen trofeo para mi colección ese casco

Black manta: te tomaras enrecio mi rayo óptico

Applejack: adelante manta

* * *

Black manta: siempre dira mentiras en algún momento granjera

Applejack: te equivocas en eso black manta

Black manta: te llevaras tu orgullo a la tumba

* * *

Applejack: ese traje debe asustarme

Black manta: solo necesito un corte en la vena correcta

Applejack: imposible que puedas

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June Moon: si tiene un refugio o escondite estará a salvo

Applejack: no le temo al peligro

Enchantress: tiene mucha alta estimas héroe

* * *

Applejack: así que eres un bruja

Enchantress: Applejack ni tu magia de fuerza no sera útil

Applejack: bien bruja aquí vamos

* * *

 **Atom**

Atom: mi nombre es ryan choi pero tu puede llamarme atom

Applejack: Applejack sera divertido luchar contra a ti

Atom: si quiere poner a prueba estoy mas que listo

* * *

Applejack: te escoges como una hormiga

Atom: te equivocas persona

Applejack: estoy segura que no

* * *

Atom: estoy muy seguro de esta pelea

Applejack: teme que te gane

Atom: déjame mostrarte a que me refiero

* * *

Applejack: esa cosa te hace pequeño cierto ?

Atom: me encojo pero mantengo mi fuerza y velocidad

Applejack: mas cosa complicada de entender

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: soy Raiden dios del trueno

Applejack: no creo lo diga se cierto

Raiden: muy bien te lo demostrare

* * *

Applejack: sera interesante desafiarte

Raiden: no sera fácil que me derrotes Applejack

Applejack: hora de tomar este toro

* * *

Raiden: tu corazón esta puro como el jin sei

Applejack: soy un elemento de la honestidad

Raiden: prueba que merece ser ese elemento

* * *

Applejack: no eres una persona en la que se pueda confiar

Raiden: he protegido la tierra hace 5000 años

Applejack: los dios no nunca son buenas personas

* * *

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo: tu no eres de esta tierra o si ?

Applejack: vengo de otro mundo

Leonardo: veamos que tenemos aquí

* * *

Applejack: un animal parlante que es un ninja

Leonardo: me llamo leonardo soy una tortuga ninja

Applejack: Rainbow dash tiene que ver esto

* * *

Leonardo: no importa lo que haga estoy preparado

Applejack: no podrás ganar le a una granjera

Leonardo: esta adelantando

* * *

Applejack: Rainbow dijo te diera una paliza

Leonardo: no volteara esta tortuga de su caparazón

Applejack: lo que sea

* * *

 **Donatello**

Donatello: mi nombre donatello y quien eres tu

Applejack: Applejack sera placer pelear contigo

Donatello: necesita una extraordinaria evidencia la para comprobarlo

* * *

Applejack: mi amiga Rainbow tiene una tortuga y quiere que sea la quinta tortuga

Donatello: no probara nada con eso Applejack

Applejack: pregúntaselo a ella

* * *

Donatello: poder esta por las nubes

Applejack: tengo la fuerza para poder defender a los que mas quiero

Donatello: bien seamos breves

* * *

Applejack: es cierto come pizza

Donatello: es la mejor comida del mundo

Applejack: te la invitare si ganas

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

Michelangelo: vale pena levantarse del sillón por ti

Applejack: no soy el enemigo

Michelangelo: solo código para hacer trampa

* * *

Applejack: que vienes a buscar

Michelangelo: una tortuga ninfa te dará una paliza

Applejack: o sera al revés

* * *

Michelangelo: esto sera muy aburrido

Applejack: cambiaras esa forma de pensar

Michelangelo: las tortugas no retroceden

* * *

Applejack: listo para lesión de campo

Michelangelo: podrá con una paliza de mis nunchakus

Applejack: hora de levantar el granero

* * *

 **Rafael**

Rafael: te llevare ciudad golpiza

Applejack: se nota que no eres amable

Rafael: cállate hagamos esto

* * *

Applejack: oye rafa sabes algo Rainbow

Rafael: que le di una paliza y un ojo morado por molestarme

Applejack: es hora de de volver el favor

* * *

Rafael: ya te ha enfrentado ante a rafael

Applejack: no que yo recuerde

Rafael: oye eso grosero

* * *

Applejack: realmente puede proteger a tus hermanos

Rafael: soy complicado así que déjame

Applejack: adelante señor puñetazos

* * *

 **_Rarity_**


	4. Rarity vs Dlc

**Hellboy**

Rarity: la pobreza te afecto

Hellboy: si no lo creo

Rarity: necesita enfoque distinto

* * *

Hellboy: escuche que eres una manipuladora

Rarity: que la gente ame y admire no quiere decir que me aproveche de hechos

Hellboy: como lo hace con tu amigo perro como escuche por algún lado

* * *

Rarity: me dice Rarity cariño

Hellboy: hellboy investigador privado

Rarity: quieres investigar junto a mi

* * *

Hellboy: estoy harto de la gente que trate de controlarme

Rarity: deberías ser mas generoso

Hellboy: si tuviera una moneda cada vez escucho eso

* * *

 **Sub Zero**

Rarity: tu habilidades podrías ser muy útiles

Sub Zero: lin kuei no responde ante nadie

Rarity: veamos que mas saber hacer

* * *

Sub Zero: así que eres una diseñadora o peleadora

Rarity: hacer atuendo es lo que me gusta

Sub Zero: debemos prepararnos para magia negra

* * *

Rarity: mi poder permite crear diamantes

Sub Zero: pensarlo demuestra tu ignorancia

Rarity: te enseñare a no burla de mi

* * *

Sub Zero: te matare si debe hacerlo

Rarity: no soy la amenaza sub zero

Sub Zero: su magia es impredecible

* * *

 **Red hood**

Red Hood: ultimo aviso retírate

Rarity: no me iré de este

Red Hood: todos dice eso la primera vez

* * *

Rarity: es atuendo horrible

Red Hood: esta armas no son decoración

Rarity: y menos esa cosas

* * *

 **Starfire**

Starfire: saludos terrícola

Rarity: Rarity a tus servicios

Starfire: veamos tu habilidades

* * *

Rarity: tu atuendo y el mio son hermoso cariño

Starfire: no podrías estar mas de acuerdo

Rarity: parece que encontrado una inspiración

* * *

Starfire: ayudarme entender tu estilo

Rarity: mi estilo y mi diseños son algo único de Rarity

Starfire: oh ya entiendo

* * *

Rarity: tus podes son maravilloso

Starfire: la falta de esperanza no apagara mi fuego

Rarity: es tan conmovedor

* * *

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: que clase de ser eres

Rarity: deberías tener mas respeto

Darkseid: de rodillas necio

* * *

Rarity: no eres nada agradable

Darkseid: yo soy tu nuevo dios mujer

Rarity: ya quisiera prefiero una penumbra ante de serlo

* * *

 **Black manta**

Black manta: esta fuera de tu elemento

Rarity: que casco horrible y lo quitare

Black manta: solo necesito corte perfecto en una vena

* * *

Rarity: te hacer llamar manta raya

Black manta: ningunos de ustedes conoce mi verdadero nombre

Rarity: realmente no importe

* * *

 **Enchantress**

June Moon: la magia de la amistad podrá curarme

Rarity: veo ningún problemas que tenga

Enchantress: no escuches junes es una neurótica

* * *

Rarity: admiro tus atuendo a pesar que eres una bruja

Enchantress: soy monstruo debajo de tu cama

Rarity: muestra lo que hace bruja del mal

* * *

 **Atom**

Atom: te podría llevar viaje fantástico

Rarity: no gracias no quiera nada de ciencia

Atom: en lugar eso iras la prisión

* * *

Rarity: mi diamante te atraparan

Atom: mi opinión experta es que esta exagerando

Rarity: esa opinión sera todo lo contrario

* * *

Atom: estudiar física es genial

Rarity: no es lo mio pero moda si es lo mio

Atom: hay algunos que no le gusta hablar

* * *

Rarity: podrías ayudarme quitar unas marca de suciedad

Atom: siempre subestiman al mas pequeños

Rarity: quizá descubras algo

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: como combatiente tienes potencial sin explotar

Rarity: mi talento es especial

Raiden: demuestra que merece tal poder

* * *

Rarity: ese sombrero de paja no tiene sentido

Raiden: no es sabio retar a un dios

Rarity: te falta modales

* * *

Raiden: entiendo que eres la elemento de generosidad

Rarity: es mi elemento de la harmonia

Raiden: su magia debe desaparecer

* * *

Rarity: que es lo busca

Raiden: aquello no se rinden para ayudar colegas son escorias

Rarity: esa no es la forma como yo lo veo

* * *

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo: no importa lo que haga esto preparado

Rarity: te impresionare con mis diseños

Leonardo: buenas suerte con eso

* * *

Rarity: siempre huele a alcantarilla

Leonardo: y donde crees que vinimos

Rarity: que desagradable

* * *

 **Donatello**

Donatello: mi nombre donatello y quien eres tu

Rarity: Rarity la mejor diseñadora de mi mundo

Donatello: necesita una extraordinaria evidencia la para comprobarlo

* * *

Rarity: cuantas de ustedes son ?

Donatello: somos 4 hermanos

Rarity: veamos que saber hacer tu

* * *

Donatello: siempre se aprende algo nuevo en cada pelea

Rarity: y a que quieres llegar

Donatello: hoy trata de cuanto sangraras

* * *

Rarity: deberías a tener atuendo de pelea y ser mejores

Donatello: buena suerte probando esa teoría

Rarity: yo nunca fallo en lo que digo

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

Michelangelo: esto sera muy aburrido

Rarity: ni quiera en empezado prepararme

Michelangelo: nada se interpone entre la pizza y yo

* * *

Rarity: su padre de una buenas persona

Michelangelo: nuestro maestro es una rata

Rarity: no puede ser

* * *

Michelangelo: así que Rarity son chica mágicas

Rarity: mi poder te derrotara tortuga

Michelangelo: sigue soñando

* * *

Rarity: debe ser muy populares en su mundo

Michelangelo: mas bien siempre estamos en la sombras

Rarity: supongo que ser mutante no es fácil

* * *

 **Rafael**

Rafael: solo buscaba una buena pelea

Rarity: deberías controlar ese tono

Rafael: cuida esa palabras viejo

* * *

Rarity: tengo un regalo de amiga Fluttershy

Rafael: soy complicado solo déjame

Rarity: no fallare con su palabra

* * *

Rafael: se dice que manipulas a la gente

Rarity: eso es algo falso Rafael

Rafael: llevemos esto a calles quieres

* * *

Rarity: así fuiste tu Rafael que peleo contra rainbow

Rafael: ella no pudo contra mi

Rarity: pero yo te acabare ahora mismo

* * *

 **_Fluttershy_**


End file.
